Strange love
by Delza
Summary: Did not know what to call this story so there you go and it is a story between Ed and Soul 3 Don't like boyxboy don't read! That's all I write.


Soul sighed as the day droned on. There was a new kid here today, but it didn't look like he had anyone with him except for this big dude in a suit of amour. Soul frowned at him and went back to sleeping. Maka jabbed him in the ribs. "Soul stay awake would ya?" She whispered, keeping her eyes on the teacher as he clutched his stomach in pain. Soul groaned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Soul, Maka, you guys are going to show the new kids around the school." Stein said.

"What? But we always do." Soul exclaimed.

"So you're going to show them around or else." He said.

"Fine whatever." Soul groaned. Class ended and Maka dragged Soul over to where the new kids were sitting. "So which one is Edward and which one's Alphonse?" Soul asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I'm Edward." Said the small one. "And that's my little brother, Alphonse." He said.

"Wait shouldn't it be the other way round?" Maka asked. Edward death glared Maka as Alphonse giggled.

"Wow you're so small." Soul said, leaning over to look him in the eyes. That set Edward off.

"I'm not a pip squeak so small that you have to use a microscope to see me." Edward screamed, glaring at Soul now. Alphonse grabbed his shoulders and held him back. "Al! What are you doing? Let me fight this bastard!" He yelled. Soul laughed at him and leaned on the desk.

"So which ones the miester and which ones the weapon?" He asked. The boys froze and looked at Soul, giving him a weird look.

"Miester? What's that?" Alphonse asked, letting go of Edward.

"You don't know?" Soul said, shocked. "That's a surprise, Maka." He said getting up off the desk as Maka stood beside him and Soul turned into a scythe. Edward's face light up at the scene.

"Wow that's so cool. How'd you do that?" He asked.

"I was born like this." Soul said.

"AHH! The scythe can talk." Alphonse yelled, hiding behind Edward. Soul sweat dropped and sighed.

"Alphonse you do know we can still see you. With that big amour of yours." Maka said, laughing. Alphonse screamed again and hid behind a desk. Soul smirked and the top half of his body appeared on the top of the blade. Edward's jaw literally dropped.

"Wow! That is so cool." He said. Maka let go of Soul and he transformed back into his normal self. Alphonse slowly stood up and walked over to his brother.

"Let's so already Soul." Maka said, grabbing his collar and dragged him to the door.

"Maka let go of me." He shouted, squirming in her grasp. Maka let him go and he fell to the ground. The brothers followed them and they went out the door.

"So that is one off the many classrooms in this place." Maka said, putting her hands behind her back and walked along. Soul jogged over to her and dug his fists into his pockets. They pasted some more doors and they passed a door with glass on it and a sign that read nurse's office. "That's the nurse's office." Maka said as they rounded the corner and there were two big doors. "And that's the cafeteria." She said. The rest of the tour went on for about another good ten minutes or so before they reached a big balcony. Maka walked over to the railing and leaned against it. "So that's the school." She said and hung her head back to look at the sky. Soul sighed as Kid rushed past him and stopped in front of Edward and Alphonse.

"Oh my god! Such perfect symmetry! Both of you are awesome." He said with big sparkly eyes.

"Oi Kid what the hell?" Soul said. Kid turned and glared at Soul.

"They have perfect symmetry, how could I resist." He said, crossing his arms as Lizzie and Patty passed him.

"Hey Soul!" Patty said, smiling and waved frantically.

"Hi Patty." He said. "So what's your name?" She asked the brothers.

"I'm Edward Elric and this is my younger brother, Alphonse Elric." He said, clearly emphasizing younger.

"Nice to meet you." Lizzie said. "I'm Elizabeth Thompson and that's Patty Thompson, and that freak," She said, jerking a thumb at Kid. "Is Death the Kid." She said.

"It's nice to meet you too." Alphonse said.

"Why do you wear that amour, Alphonse?" Patty asked, poking it. Alphonse looked down and Edward looked at Patty. "

Because-" He started but Alphonse took off the head to the amour to reveal nothing. Patty gasped and hid behind Lizzie.

"Don't be afraid Patty, this is how I am." He said and put the head back on.

"Al you know you didn't have to show them." Edward said.

"It's ok brother. They were bound to find out sooner or later. You should show them too." Alphonse said. Soul frowned as Edward took off his red coat and his black long sleeved top. Everyone gasped at the sight.

"What happened to your arm?" Soul asked breaking the silence. Edward looked at the ground.

"Something we should have never done in the first place." Alphonse said as Edward put his top and jacket back on.

"C'mon Al let's go." Edward said, digging his fists into his pockets. Alphonse waved and ran after his brother. Soul felt sorry for him and slipped off without anyone noticing. He followed them to the woods and they stopped at a lake. "Oi Al, let's spare for a while." He said, grinning and removed his jacket again. Alphonse moved into a defensive position as Edward sprang off the ground and swung at him. Metal clashed against metal. Soul leaned against a tree and watched them. They sparred for a while and Edward looked over and saw him. Alphonse hit him and he went flying.

"Brother I'm sorry." He said and ran over to him.

"It's alright Al, I just got distracted." He said getting up and looked towards where Soul was standing. Alphonse followed his gaze and saw Soul.

"Isn't that Soul brother?" He asked.

"Yeah that's Soul. But why did he follow us?" Edward asked. Soul got up off the tree and walked over to them.

"I felt sorry for you about your arm and your body." Soul said looking at the sky. "So I followed you and came to say something like that." He said, grinning at his stupidity. Edward looked at him then sighed.

"C'mon Al, let's go. I'm hungry." He said, putting his arms behind his head and walked off. Alphonse grabbed Edward's jacket and ran after him.

"Oi shorty." Soul shouted. Edward spun around, glaring at Soul. "You wanna come to our place for dinner?" He asked, smirking at Edward's sudden anger. Edward calmed down and smiled.

"Sure why not?" He said. "And what do you mean by 'our place'?" He asked.

"Oh I live with Maka." He said and headed towards the city.

-30 minutes later-

"Wow you're cooking smells amazing Maka." Edward said, sitting at the table.

"Thanks Edward." She said, smiling.

"No problem." He said as Maka put the food on the table. Soul grinned as he took a large serving and started eating almost instantly. Maka sat down and put some food on Edward's plate before serving herself and started to eat.

Alphonse sat in his chair and sighed, "I wish I could taste or at least smell your cooking Maka." He said. Maka looked at him.

"I'm sure that you will, one day." She said, giving him a smile.

"So what can you do if neither of you is a weapon or miester?" Soul asked.

"We practice alchemy." Edward grinned.

"Oh really let's see then." Soul said.

"Well do you have that's broken?" Edward asked.

"Yes we do." Maka said before getting up and coming back with something in her arms. "Soul's favorite picture frame." She said and showed it to the blonde. Soul blushed and looked away as Edward looked at the picture.

"Can you fix it? It means a lot to me." Soul said.

"Sure of course we can." Edward said. "Al you want to do it?" He said.

"Ok." He said and got up and started drawing on the floor.

"What are you doing to the floor?" Maka yelled.

"Maka leave him, he's working on it. It'll disappear after." Edward said as Alphonse finished drawing. He stood up and took the picture frame from Maka and set it down in the middle of the drawing. He clapped his hands together and faced them towards the picture frame. There was a spark and a flash of light and the drawing disappeared and the picture frame was in one piece.

"Thank you so much." Soul said, getting up and picking the picture frame up and went back to his room. He set down on his bedside table and returned to the others. They all sat down and started eating again.

-After dinner-

"That was amazing, Maka." Edward said. Maka smiled and Soul flopped down on the couch.

"Well I guess we'll see you tomorrow." He heard Maka say.

"Yeah cya. Bye Soul." Edward said. Soul raised his hand and waved. He heard the door closed and few seconds later and got up and went to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and went to bed.

"Night Maka." He said before he closed the door to his room. He stripped down to his boxers and laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Edward Elric… What is it that makes him so interesting? He thought. He sighed and rolled over and turned the light off and the room instantly turned black. He waited for his eyes to adjust and moonlight spilled in through the window. He sighed and stared out the window. He looked at the moon. It was laughing and there was some blood coming from its mouth. He smirked and drifted off to sleep.

-The next morning-

Soul groaned as the sunlight poured into his room through the window. He rolled over to see Edward closing the door and blushed when he saw that he was in his boxers. Soul immediately pulled the covers up to his eyes and blushed bright red. "What the hell Edward? What are you doing in my room?!" He yelled.

"Shh!" He said, putting a finger to his lips. "Maka went out for a run and saw us walking around so she invited us for breakfast and she told me to come and wake you up." Edward said taking a step away from the door. Soul sighed and sat up and stretched. The top of the duvet fell from his shoulders and landed on his lap to reveal the huge scar across his chest. "What happened?" Edward asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Oh nothing, when we were fighting some random dude, it was about to hit Maka but I jumped in the way and got cut." He said, rubbing his eyes. "C'mon away with you or turn around so I can change." Soul said, flapping his hands towards Edward. He laughed, standing up and walked towards the door but didn't leave. Soul sighed and got out of bed and went to his closet. Edward turned around to look at him again, blushing when he saw Soul's figure. Soul changed and turned around again. "C'mon let's go, I'm hungry." He said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

-At school-

Soul sighed and stared out the window. "Maka when can we go on a mission?" He groaned.

"Not until we get a lead." She said. Soul turned to the brothers, who were sitting down bored to death.

"Hey you want to play some cards?" Edward asked.

"Sure, anything to pass the time." He said, grinning.

"I'm going to kick your ass." Edward said.

"We'll see about that." Soul said.

-10 minutes later-

"ARGH! Soul why are you so good at this?" Edward yelled, throwing his arms up in the air in frustration. Soul laughed and sat back, crossing his arms.

"Soul let's go." Maka said, getting up and heading for the door.

"You guys want to see what we do?" Soul asked, standing up.

"Sure." Edward and Alphonse said in unison.

"Let's go then." He said and turned to the door.

-At the place where the kishin egg was seen-

"You guys stay here and watch." Soul said and shifted into his scythe form.

"Kay." Edward said as Maka grabbed Soul and walked around looking for the kishin egg. Suddenly there was a scream and a woman came running towards them.

"Miss are you okay?" Maka asked.

"There." She said, pointing towards the shadows and a huge monster came out. "Get behind me." She said, pushing the woman behind her. The kishin ran towards them and Maka swung her scythe around and cut its arm off. The brothers watched in awe as the fighting duo defeated the kishin. The woman had run away and the only thing left of the kishen was a red floating fire type thing.

"Time to eat! 3" Soul said shifting back to human form.

"Wait what?" Edward said, walking over to them.

"When we kill them I eat them after." Soul said, grabbing the fiery thing and ate it.

"Ew that's gross." Edward said, looking away.

"What? It's yummy." Soul said, smiling.

"C'mon let's head back to the school." Maka said and started walking. Soul followed and shortly after the brothers jogged after them. Maka stopped at a shop window and wrote on it with her finger. It flashed and Soul laughed at Edward when he yelled in fright. "Hi Death." Maka said, waving.

"Hello Maka, did you finish the job?" He asked, waving.

"Yes and we showed the new students as well." She said.

"Well that's good. Oh I have another job for you and Soul. It's just outside of town, in the woods." He said. "You don't have to bring the Elric's with you."

"We'd love to go with them." Edward said.

"Ok well just don't get in the way shorty." Soul said patting him on the head.

"I'm not a pipsqueak!" He yelled, grabbing Soul's hand and threw it at his face. Soul laughed and ran off to get his motorbike. He came back shortly after and Maka hopped on.

"You coming or what?" Soul asked, revving the engine.

"Yeah but what about Al?" Edward asked.

"Can't you just use your magical powers to create a side car?" Soul asked.

"Ok first it's not magical powers, it's called Alchemy. And second we would have to have the right things to make one." Edward said, crossing his arms.

"Maka off, I'll be right back." Soul said as Maka got off. He sped away towards there house and got the side car. He came back and Maka jumped on again. "Now you can come." Soul said. Edward and Alphonse hopped in the side car and the sped away towards their next destination. When they arrived Maka and Soul went into battle mode. "Everything's so quiet. Too quiet." Soul murmured as Maka looked around. Her grip tightened on Soul and everything became colder. "Wow! What the hell? Why is it so cold?" Soul asked.

"I don't know but I don't like." Maka said. Suddenly the kishin jumped out of the shadows and barely missed Maka.

"Whoa that was close." Maka said, swinging Soul around the cut the kishin's arm. It screamed in pain and attacked Maka.

She dodged but got hit by its second attack. "Maka be careful." Soul said.

"Shut up Soul, I'm trying to concentrate." Maka growled. She swung Soul around again and cut the kishin's leg. It growled at her and punched her into a wall and kept her there. Maka screamed out and tried to hit it with Soul but it was no use. He grabbed Soul and threw him off to the side. Soul landed hard on the ground. He shifted back as there was a flash of light and Edward ran past him, screaming. There was a blade on his right hand and he sliced the kishin's arm off. Soul ran over to Maka and caught her as she fell. Edward whipped around to dodge the kishin's attack and jumps onto his head and stabs it in the eyes. He clapped his hands together and pressed them against its head and it exploded. Edward jumped off as it fell to the ground and turned into a soul.

Soul laid Maka on the ground and grabbed it. "Time to eat." He said, before eating it. "Maka's fine, just knocked out." Soul said as Edward rushed over to her to see if she was alright. Soul walked over to her and picked her up, bridal-style. "Let's go back to the school. Oh Alphonse and Maka will have to go in the side car. You'll be where Maka was on the way here." Soul said as Alphonse took Maka from Soul and sat in the side car. Soul got on and looked at Edward who was covered in blood. "Dude you're going to have to take a bath or shower when we get back." Soul said. Edward sighed and climbed onto the bike and Soul took off towards there house. Edward gripped tightly to Soul trying not to fall off and also because he liked being this close to Soul. He blushed and buried his face into Soul's back so Alphonse wouldn't see.

-At Soul's and Maka's house- :O

"Okay now that Maka is in bed, time to deal with you." Soul said, putting his hands on his hips. "Give me your jacket and go into my room and take off your pants so I can wash them." Edward blushed and shoved his jacket into Soul's face and wandered off to Soul's room. Alphonse sat on the couch and sighed. "Alphonse can you keep an eye on Maka? I don't want walking around when she wakes up because she needs to rest." Soul said. "Ok."

"Thanks." Soul said before he walked off to the laundry room. He put Edward's jacket into the washing machine and took off his own and put it in as well because somebody got blood all over it. He wandered off to his room, forgetting that Edward was there and opened the door to find Edward standing in the middle of his room in his boxers and his left leg was made of metal as well as his arm. Soul's eyes widened then he blushed and turned away. He was about to walk out the door when something grabbed his arm. He turned around to face Edward when there was something warm on his lips. His eyes widened when he saw Edward was kissing him. He kissed back, while kicking the door shut behind him. Soul pushed Edward up against a wall and kissed him again. Soul shifted his leg so it was between Edward's. Edward's arms wrapped themselves around Soul's neck and one of Soul's arms wrapped itself around his waist. The other arm ghosted Edward's stomach and stopped at his boxers. Edward blushed and kissed him back roughly. Soul kissed the side of Edward's neck and his lips travelled down to Edward's collar bone. He bit lightly on Ed's neck and received a small moan from the blonde. Soul bit harder and he moaned louder. "Soul I love you." Edward said.

"I love you too." Soul said before the blonde brought Soul's lips up to his and kissed him. Soul kissed him back and slipped his tongue into Edward's mouth. His tongue did a little exploring and so did Ed's. As the need for air became a little more noticeable, Ed broke the kiss and Soul rested his head on the blonde's shoulder, panting a little. Edward pushed Soul towards the bed and fell on top of him. Edward pinned the weapon to the bed and took Soul's shirt off. Ed's metal arm ghosted Soul's chest and then the scar and then travelled down to his pants. He stopped at Soul's belt and leaned down to kiss Soul again and unpinned his arms. Soul kissed him back and wrapped his arms around Ed's neck. Ed unbuckled Soul's belt and tugged on Soul's pants. Soul sat up, pulling the alchemist on to his lap and somehow pulled his pants off so he was in his boxers as well. Soul pulled them further up the bed and spun around so he was on top of Edward. He grinned at Ed's face and kissed him again. Soul slowly slipped his hand into Ed's boxers and did some exploring. Ed blushed and moaned. Soul squeezed it harder and got a louder moan. Soul took off Ed's boxers and his own and kissed him again. Soul kissed Ed hard and forced his tongue into Ed's mouth. Edward blushed and let Soul do his thing.

-The next day-

Soul woke up to find Ed in his bed and they were both naked with their clothes all over the floor. Soul blushed when the memories flooded back into his mind. Ed woke up and kissed Soul again. The door opened and Maka popped her head in. "Morning boys, you want breakfast?" She asked, smiling.

"Um yeah sure." Soul said, blushing an intense red. Ed looked down at the bed covers and blushed as well.

"When I woke up last night I heard an awfully lot of moaning and groaning coming from your room Soul. Poor Al had to go through the whole." She said as the boys blushes darken. Maka grinned and left the room. Soul and Ed looked at each other then kissed again.

"Let's just hope they don't tell a soul." Soul said before kissing Ed again.


End file.
